


Under the Rain (M!DB/Teldryn Sero)

by Nudebeme



Series: Chac and Teldryn [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: M/M, Platonic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 10:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1507376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nudebeme/pseuds/Nudebeme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teldryn was quick to know when something was up, and something was certainly a bit queer about his new patron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Rain (M!DB/Teldryn Sero)

Coming off the boat and stepping onto the icy stones of Windhelm’s port reminded Teldryn why he chose to leave it in the first place. Looking through his goggled helmet he could immediately tell things had only gotten much worse. In disrepair, reeking of fish and Argonian, he had a right mind to tell his patron they’d best shove off soon.

"I can’t wait to get out of this blasted city," Chac starts, angrilly storming his way up the steps with the peeved Dunmer at his heels. The strange bosmer was already at a jogging pace through the city, eager to leave this cage of cold misery behind.

"I lived in the Gray Quarter for many years, it’s a wretched place." Even while irritated, the Dunmer’s sly drawl sounded so… Chac couldn’t place a word on it yet. Foxy, perhaps. Although he hadn’t seen his face yet, even a blind man could tell he was handsome. 

On the road and Southbound, summer rain clouds cast an early twilight over the jagged landscape. Clouds of water vapor, and not billowing with ash like back home, it was the first sprinkle of rain that Teldryn’s seen in years. 

He sighs, muffled behind his chitin helmet. “Never thought I’d see the rain again,” Chac had to look back, seeing his companion take his head into his hands, slipping off the rain-wettened helmet until he was free to smell the air. 

"What a gorgeous sight it is." Teldryn was staring out onto the raining horizon, while the shorter elf nearly choked. His eyes couldn’t focus on one thing at once, the black, thick mohawk he ran his armored fingers through…or the purple tattoos etched across his stubbly face, his beaming red eyes. He was by far the most handsome Dunmer he’s ever seen, and he’d met a lot. 

"Oh, I’ll say," Chac blurted, Teldryn cocking his eyebrow ever so slightly. He was quick to know when  _something_  was up, and something was certainly a bit queer about his new patron. 

Raindrops trailed down the elf’s smoothly shaved head, twinkled off of the piercings on his ears. His patron Chac locked smiling eyes with him soon after, and Teldryn thinks he might have gotten himself into a peculiar situation.


End file.
